Reiji Arisu
Reiji Arisu is from the Japan-only crossover game Namco x Capcom. Profile When he was young, his father, Shougo Arisu, managed to protect him while fighting Saya but gained a scar on his forehead afterward. Xiaomu trained him and ten years later, he is now a proficient fighter within Shinra, a special ops unit within the Japanese government. During the events of Namco x Capcom, he and Xiaomu were sent out on a mission to the "closed city" of Shibuya, but soon the pair were thrust into a conflict that spread throughout space, time, and different worlds. It was then that he encountered Saya, and whenever she appears, his old wound starts to ache. Enemies once defeated were now resurrected, past events were repeating, and at the center of it all, Saya and her organization, Ouma, were behind it all. As they fought alongside allies from different times and worlds, they eventually find Saya in a giant weapon above Earth. After delivering the final blow, everyone returns to their worlds and peace returned...or so they thought. Saya reappears and the worlds suddenly merged together. Xiaomu decides to finally tell what happened to his father, but Reiji somehow knew the truth at the beginning. Just when he was about to use a forbidden art used by his father, every one of their friends and allies reappears one by one and together they fought their way towards 99, the god Ouma was trying to resurrect and rule the worlds. When they arrive, a hard battle was fought and at the end, Reiji and Xiaomu deliver the final blow. Reiji then took out his Gold magnum and delivered the final shot to Saya's head. Three months after the battle, everyone started receiving invitations for a celebration party at Demitri's castle. Everyone was having a good time (and the wild antics were starting), but Reiji and Xiaomu were up on the balcony, discussing their futures and sharing a kiss. Crosspedia Entry An agent of "Shinra," a special unit directly affiliated with the government and created to deal with supernatural phenomena, monsters, and such. A practitioner of "Gogyo Sword Drawing," which involves the rapid drawing and then sheathing again of his swords, he fights using the flaming Japanese sword "Karin," the lightning-calling sword "Chirai," a shotgun called "Hollywood" and a magnum called "Gold." From this latest case onward, he has also started to use the ice blade "Sorin," previously used by his father. While both serious and collected, he is also strong-willed and passionate on the inside. The scar on his forehead was caused by Saya during the battle in which he lost his father. Afterwards, he occasionally grows frustrated and annoyed by Xiaomu's Happy-Go-Lucky attitude and threatens to spank her if her distasteful jokes gets way out of hand sometimes. Other Appearances Reiji also appears as a playable character in Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier alongside Xiaomu and KOS-MOS. Saya and T-elos also make appearances as bosses. He also appears in the sequel, Endless Frontier EXCEED. Gameplay Reiji uses his Gogyo Battou style, rapidly drawing his blades and his guns from his holster. He is partnered with Xiaomu, the same arrangement from Namco x Capcom. His themes are "Trembling City of Arisu", Reiji's primary theme from Namco x Capcom, an instrumental version of NxC's opening "Brave New World" and "Path to Certain Victory". Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Quotes List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Gallery Nxc-reiji-arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) 948653-18.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier) SRTEFEReiji.png|from Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier EXCEED NxC opening.jpg|Reiji and Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom Opening) nxc-closeup5a.jpg|Shinra Bansho! tumblr_m7vs7s5X2l1r7x9gmo1_400.jpg|Shinra Bansho: Ultimate ReijiBattle2.gif|Jyuu no Kata (Namco X Capcom) 31-project-x-zone-2.jpg|Project X Zone NamcoXCapcom-10thAnniversary.jpg Project-X-Zone-2 2015 07-02-15 010.jpg Namco-x-capcom-20050305100041672.jpg Let'sGetMarried-ReijiXiaomu-PXZ2.png Trivia *Reiji, Xiaomu and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella are the only returning characters from the original game to have new artwork in the sequel. Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Playable